briancoukisfandomcom-20200216-history
R.I.P Google Plus (animated short film)
'''R.I.P Google Plus '''is an upcoming animated short film that will be created by directed by Brian Coukis and set to premiere on Brian Coukis the 90s Kid's YouTube channel sometime in 2020. The short film is about the closure of Google Plus. The short is produced by Brian Coukis Productions in association with a Pip Pip Special Presentation. Characters Featured K9.5 * Ella * Gershwyn * Maxine * Riff * Theo * Kitty * Skip * Flora (mentioned) OC's * Melvin Fox * Fiona Dogcoon * Tanya Cat * Boris Fox * Reiss Bear * Marcus Moose * Sophie Alligator * Tiffany Mouse * Sammy Squirrel * Darryl the Bunny * Victoria the Poodle * Lance the Cat * Brian Coukis * Guard Dog Nature Cat (1979 Series) * Nature Cat (aka Fred) * Hal * Daisy * Squeeks * James * Emma * Tanya (not the one I mentioned above) * Jingles * Ronald * Fletcher * Joy * Martin * Snuffles Plot Maxine and Riff heard from an email from Flora that Google Plus has closed in April 2019. They visit the site and they were shocked that Google Plus officially shut down. Maxine mentions all the things they would miss about Google Plus (especially the K9.5 Fanclub), she screams and calls the rest of the members that Google Plus closed, Gershwyn on the phone tells Maxine that Pip Pip is moving the K9.5 Fanclub to Discord, so that's where everything K9.5 will be posted from now on. Maxine tells Gershwyn, Ella, and Theo that her and Riff are going to the gravestone to see Google Plus in Heaven, so they later visit them at the gravestone and they cry. Kitty tells Skip that Google Plus is her prized possession and she doesn't want to leave it. Skip agrees with Kitty and they cry. We see many other characters cry such as Melvin, Fiona, Marcus, Reiss, Tanya, Sammy, Boris, Tiffany, and Sophie. Nature Cat then says "Why did it have to be Google Plus!?!? WHY!!!!!" and then more characters cry. After the credits roll, the video ends with screens saying "Well, Google Plus is officially gone. Farewell, Google Plus. You had a great run. I'm gonna miss this social site." for the Google Plus screen. "The K9.5 Fanclub will be moved to Discord, so please follow me there. Also, don't worry because I have Instagram and DeviantArt accounts where you can see my art. Once again, thanks for watching and peace out!" Transcript ''Main article: ''R.I.P Google Plus (animated short film) Transcript Trivia * The short film is very similar to The Amazing Gang and the Termination of Brian Coukis The 90s Kid, as well as Pip Pip's YouTube video K9.5 and the Legacy Video Maker Retirement. * Ronald, Fletcher, and the Guard Dog are the only villains in the short, despite them not having to do anything with Google Plus. * This short was originally going to be a premiere, but Brian recently stated that it wasn't anymore. Therefore, Brian plans to post the short later. * All of the Nature Cat characters are in their 1979 appearance since James, Emma, Tanya, Jingles, Fletcher, Joy, Martin, and Snuffles. who are exclusive to the 1979 series Fred and the Nature Gang, also appear in this short too. ** However, Tanya was already seen in her 2015 appearance with Boris, Reiss, Marcus, Sophie, Tiffany and Sammy. Gallery R.I.P Google Plus Promotional Art.jpg|The promotional art for the short. Category:Creations made by Brian Category:Animations